Certain portable devices such as handheld domestic appliances are provided with a container which is filled with a fluid, e.g. lotion, gel or soap, so as to provide the possibility to supply the fluid to a part of the device where it is desired. When the container is empty the user may replace it by a filled container. In order to decrease the frequency of having to replace the container, the container volume may be increased. This, however, may render the container and hence a device comprising the container relatively bulky which is not preferred.